


Through blood and pain, I’ll be here

by queen_aisha



Category: Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Barneswald - Freeform, F/M, Mafia AU, i love this alot ok, not my best work but still omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_aisha/pseuds/queen_aisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barneswald mafia AU in which Clara is the head of the whole organization while Bucky is her loyal right hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through blood and pain, I’ll be here

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously not the best thing ive ever written but man this AU is my everything. I`ll probably write a part two

Heels clicked against the marble floor as Clara made her way through the hallway and towards the great oak staircase. She dropped her coat as she walked, knowing one of her servants would pick it up and deliver it to her room later. In the same manner she pulled off the gloves she was wearing and left them on the stairs. The manor was big, bigger than necessary but Clara liked it that way. Bigger house, more exits, more places to hide if something went wrong. She entered the master bedroom and closed the door. Then she took a long breath and took a seat on front of her mirror. With one fluid motion, she repainted her lips red as blood. A swift movement of the wrist and her eyeliner was good as new. She then stood and walked over the closet and was searching for a particular dress when she was interrupted by a knock. Well, it was three quick knocks followed by a four second long pause and then one last knock. Clara smiled to herself as she stepped out of the old dress and into the new one.

“Come in,” she called out after she had pulled the straps over her shoulders. The doors opened and a man entered. He was a whole head taller than her, heavy built with a metal arm.  But the arm wasn’t the most interesting thing about Bucky Barnes. Clara motioned with her head for him to come over. He did and she turned her bare back towards him.

“How did it go?” he asked quietly as he zipped her up.

“Not as planned. We need to get more out of him.” Her answer was short, precise as it always was when they were talking business. But she isn’t always like that. Sometimes when they’re alone, she would open up and they would have deep, long and meaningful conversations. That’s how Bucky knew she trust him. That’s how he knew he would never leave her.

“He wont give us anything more. We`re close to losing him,” he replied. Clara sat down on the bed and pulled her shoes on again.

“Make sure he gets food and water tonight. Make him comfortable, ill talk to him in the morning.”

“And of that doesn’t work?” Bucky never doubted her, he just preferred to have a backup plan and Clara respected that.

“Then I guess we are having dinner guests tomorrow,” she stood and walked close to him. She was several inches taller now but she still had to look up to make eye contact.

“Are you joining me for dinner tonight?” Clara whispered. This was one of those rare moments when she showed a crack in her armor, but they only happened around him.

“If you want me there, I will be there.” Bucky stared into her eyes, those endless pools of pain camouflaged as chocolate.

So they walked through the house with the dining hall as destination, in silence as they often would. The fireplace in the hall was lit. Clara sat down at the far end of the long table. Bucky, as always, sat to her right, and there they dined.

Their relationship was complicated yet simple. There were a lot of things that they probably should get cleared up but they both silently agreed not to.

In between the clatter of the forks and knives against the china, a cellphone rang. Bucky glanced apologetically at Clara who simply nodded before sipping her wine.

“Barnes” he promptly said. What he heard next made him crook an eyebrow and look over at Clara. “Hold for a second will ya?” He pressed the phone to his shoulder and turned to her.

“Sure about those dinner guests tomorrow?”

Clara smiled and nodded. “It’s a go.” Bucky said and hung up.

***

Bucky emerged from Clara’s bedroom around five AM. He always did, waking early was a part of his training. He went into his own room, showered and got dressed. After running a certain errand, he met Clara in the kitchen door. She was dressed smart, matching blazer and pencil skirt with a white top underneath. She looked up from her phone and gave him a knowing smile.

“Everything ready?”

“Just the way you want it. You gonna go in alone?”

“Yes, you are welcomed to join whenever you`d like.” She left like that, leaving Bucky to stare after her.

The kitchen was big and separated into two sections; one big section for the actual cooking and one smaller one with a table, chairs and fireplace if someone just wanted a quick snack. It was mostly used by Clara and Bucky for breakfast.

“Mr. Barnes, good morning! What can I get you today?” Chef Durian asked from behind the counter.

“Good morning. I think toast would be just fine today, thank you.”

“Are you sure? We just got in the finest French cheese.” Bucky politely declined and took a seat by the table. The fire was lit, and alongside the chatter of the chefs and the usual noise of the kitchen made for a very calming atmosphere. Bucky almost felt normal. Well, disregarding the fact that his boss/lover was in the basement torturing a man.

Bucky quickly finished his food and went out the door to join Clara, only to turn around and enter again.

“Hey, Durian, you mind passing me that wine opener?” he didn’t bother explaining why he needed a wine opener without the wine but everyone working at this place knew not to ask questions. “And also, I don’t know if miss Oswald told you but we`re having dinner guests today so whip up something extraordinary, will you?” And with those words and a wink, he left.

He walked through the house, heading for the library. As he walked he twirled the wine opener between his finger and wondered where he`d be if not here. Maybe he would look for and find the man from his past, the one they had set him out to kill. That mission didn’t go as planned. But that blond man wasn’t the only one from Bucky`s foggy past; Clara too was familiar but in a different way than the man. Nonetheless, this is where he was and was needed. Clara cared for him, loved him, and fulfilled his every need. Bucky knew the reason for Clara’s actions and he supported her. Like he always would.

He reached the library and looked around to make sure no one was following. The library was only for him, Clara and authorized personnel. He first swiped his keycard and was granted access to the actual room. Then he took place at the great wooden desk and opened the first drawer on the right. There he found a box with a pen. Now, for anyone else this would be completely normal. Nothing to worry about but Bucky made sure to firmly place his thumb on the inside of the lid and only put the box back when he heard a distant hum. He turned in his seat as the wall behind him opened and a guard came into view. As protocol demanded, he was wearing a mask and holding an AK-47, just to be safe. Bucky nodded to him before approaching the stairs to take him downwards.

The cold stone room was dark when he finally reached it but he knew where to step. He followed a hallway just before light flickered in the end. As he approached he could hear the crying and begging of the man of interest. Guards were at both sides of the entrance to the cell and more were inside of it. Clara must’ve heard him come, as she spoke before turning towards him.

“Ah, James. Glad you could join us,” she said as she stared down at the unrecognizable heap of a human. “I was worried I might need a hand after all.” Clara turned then and smiled.

“I’m always here but maybe this will help before I need to lend a hand,” he smiled as he handed over the opener. Clara held it and stared.

“It`s always fun with new experiments, isn’t it?” she said. The she crouched and stabbed the man in the ribcage, just below his heart without even flinching. The man cried out but shut up when Clara started talking.

“Let me know when I have reached your heart,” she whispered and kept turning the opener. The man kept crying out and Clara sighed loudly. “Well, how am I supposed when you keep making that same dying whale sound?” she exclaimed and ruthlessly pulled it out. The man was left lying on the floor as she turned to him and held up the metal device.

“I like this one, I’m gonna keep it.” Clara said and put it down on the tray among the other instruments.  She overlooked her other equipment and reached for the whip.

“I have a lunch meeting with the mayor but I think I’ll stay down here until then,” she said to Bucky and turned back to work. Bucky took her in for a moment before leaving.

***

The training room was next and as they had the assets to do so, Clara had hired professionals to spar with Bucky whenever he got bored. It usually ended with a broken bone for them but their contracting authority paid well for these inconveniences. Bucky blew off steam the next hours and did in fact accidently break someone’s collarbone but the unfortunate one was to be driven to hospital and a cover story was made up. He decided to toss in the towel and thought it would be a good idea to investigate tonight’s guests a little.

Google would say they are respected people in their community. _So are we but that’s because people don’t actually know what we`re up to,_ he thought. He browsed through Facebook profiles, Twitter accounts, news articles, all the time drawing out details and deducing.

“Well, someone is doing their homework.” Clara came up from behind him and rested her arms around his neck. “Whatcha got for me?” she breathed against his neck and pressed down a few kisses. Bucky took her hand in his and kissed her palm.

“They seem a little too good. They’re trying too hard,” he said as he rubbed his thumb over her wrist. That’s when he noticed the blood running down her arm. He quickly got up and examined her arm. There was a wound at the back of her upper am, quite nasty but not overflowing. 

“Did he do this to you?” he whispered, his eyes glued to hers. She tilted her head as she looked up at him.

“Bastard had gotten his disgusting little hands on a rusty nail. Came at me from behind and thought he could actually take me down,” Clara calmly replied. Bucky pressed his lips to her forehead.

“You want me to take him?” he mumbled. Clara shook her head, replied that the guards had taken care of it but flinched when he got too close to the wound. “You need stiches.”

 “Yeah or, we could do something more fun,” she said as she pushed him back into the chair and climbed on top of him. Her lips found his and they moved in sync. Bucky’s flesh hand cupped the back of her head and went to deepen the kiss. He heard Clara moan and smiled to himself. His metal hand moved down her spine as he broke the kiss. He stared a little before he spoke; he was always be so captivated by her eyes. He licked his lips and moved his right hand from the back of her head to her cheek.

“As much as it pains me to say this, you need to go. You still need to get stiches, take a shower, dressed and meet the mayor in an hour. Remember that very important meeting? Yeah, that one.” She sighed in response and slid off him.

“You and me are not done, mister,” she taunted as she left the room. Bucky smirked to himself and bit his lip before he continued working.

***

Two hours passed before Clara got home and as she entered the front door, she was met by wonderful smells. The feast for tonight was in full preparation and the staff seemed busy.  She went into her own room to try and find an appropriate outfit for the evening. An elegant and sophisticated dress without going over the top but still concealing her injury. She settled on a black thigh-length dress with the arms made out of lace. Silver jewelry and she was ready to go. She met up with Bucky and the chief of security in the library discussing possible scenarios and their response to them. Then the bell rang and the chief got to his post. Clara and Bucky walked through the hallways together, arms linked.

They greeted their guests like other people would, smiles, kisses on cheeks and handshakes. Bucky, of course, wore a leather glove on his left hand and would tell the guest that he had severally burned his hand during his service. There were three guests, two men and one woman. Clara knew the lady, Linda, was an acquaintance of the man they held so she made sure to get close to her.  The older gentleman, Theodor, was supposed to her uncle and the younger her brother, who said his name was Oscar. They were the owners of a firm Clara had encountered and not in a good way. Clara sold... products, and her clients had recently started buying said products from another firm, Dax Enterprises whose owners were now sitting at her dinner table. These transactions may not be of the most legal kind so of course Clara made sure theirs were hidden. Linda didn’t do such a good job. Benjamin, the IT guy, had hacked into their mainframe after they were given intel from Clara’s former buyers. Surely enough, Linda and Dax Enterprises were doing dealings with the clients who said they were so loyal. Anyways, it had to stop.

Dinner was quite convenient. It moved a suitable pace, not too boring and lengthy, but not too fun and quick. By the time the party moved to the lounge, Clara and Bucky had a very good image of who their competitors were. They were enjoying drinks and playing bridge when the younger gentleman decided to snoop.

“So, Miss Oswald, I hope you don’t mind if I ask what exactly your business deals with? As I understand it, you are very respected in this community,” Oscar said. Clara noticed his “sister” kicking him under the table then acting like nothing had happened.

“Investment,” she shortly answered and took the cigarette holder out of her mouth in favor of drink. The glass was almost at her lips when she stopped because Oscar scoffed.

“With all due respect, you have been in the investment business for what a year? And you can afford this?” Oscar gestured to the house and probably also meaning the food they had eaten, the wines they had drunk.  “And you have nearly no debt! I`m sorry but something is off.” Clara had turned completely towards him now, the cigarette holder in the corner of her mouth and whiskey glass in her hand.

“Well, someone’s been doing their homework,” she said and slid off her gloves as a signal to Bucky. The guests seemed to feel threatened by Clara and shifted uncomfortably in their seats. “Well then, what do you think?” she said and titled her head at him. Oscar seemed more and more uncertain as the seconds went by.

“I think you are in the business of the drug dealings.” A silence followed as Clara stared at him. Linda stole a desperate glance at Theodor who had discovered Bucky now unconcealed bionic hand and couldn’t stop staring. Linda followed his eyes and Bucky could hear her breath caught in her throat. Her hand flew to Oscars and then he too saw.

“What in the name o-“ He never got to finish that sentence for Bucky and Clara pulled out guns from under the holsters under the table and pointed them at the guests. Oscar`s hand shot into the air. ”I.. I am sorry, I didn’t realize..” he stammered.

“Oh no no no no, you were right!” Oscar seemed to relax just a tad but then Clara flashed a dangerous grin and continued. “But I don’t like being accused of things,” she said and pulled the trigger. Bucky killed Theodor simultaneously, leaving Linda screaming in the middle. Her hands flew up to her head, trying to unsee the two dead bodies lying by her sides.

 


End file.
